yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Council for Private Education
The Council for Private Education (Abbreviation: CPE), is a statutory board under the Ministry of Education (MOE) of Singapore. Established under the Private Education Act, the CPE is sanctioned with the legislative power to regulate the private education sector in Singapore. The regulatory initiative comprises the mandatory Enhanced Registration Framework (Abbreviation: ERF) which sets out the basic standards that private education institutions (Abbreviation: PEIs) need to adhere to in order to operate. There is also the voluntary EduTrust Certification Scheme which is a quality assurance scheme that sets out higher and more comprehensive criteria and standards that PEIs can choose to meet to differentiate themselves. Beyond its regulatory functions, the CPE also provide student services and support channels and facilitates capability development efforts to uplift standards in the local private education industry. History In September 2009, the Private Education Act was passed in the Parliament of Singapore with the aim of strengthening and levelling up the quality of the private education sector through an enhanced registration framework and enforcement. The Act also provided for the establishment of the Council for Private Education (CPE) to oversee a new regulatory function. The CPE began its operations on 21 December 2009. Mission To raise standards in the private education sector through effective regulation, industry development and consumer education. Strategic Thrusts # Effective regulation and quality assurance of Private Education Institutions. # # Effective consumer education and student support. # # Strategic development and promotion of the private education industry. # # Sustained operations and organisation excellence. Board Members (as at 1 December 2012) The Council for Private Education is governed by a Board helmed by Mr Lin Cheng Ton, Chief Executive Officer, Nanyang Polytechnic International and comprises experienced individuals from the fields of education, quality assurance and business, as well as economic agencies involved in the promotion of the private education sector. The members are: * Mr Teo Eng Cheong (Chief Executive Officer, International Enterprise (IE) Singapore) * Mr Choe Peng Sum (Chief Executive Officer, Frasers Hospitality Pte Ltd) * Mr Ted Tan Teck Koon (Deputy Chief Executive, Industry Development/ International Partnership Office, SPRING Singapore) * Mr Leong Keng Thai (Deputy Chief Executive & Director-General (Telecoms & Post), Infocomm Development Authority of Singapore) * Mr Edmond Khoo (Deputy Principal, Temasek Polytechnic) * Prof Rajendra K. Srivastava (Provost & Deputy President (Academic Affairs), Singapore Management University) * Mr Alvin Tan (Assistant Managing Director (Corporate Development & Human Capital), Economic Development Board) * Mr Andrew Lim Ming-Hui (Partner and Co-Head, Corporate Mergers and Acquisitions, Allen & Gledhill) * COL Anwar Abdullah (Director of Operations, Singapore Civil Defence Force) * Mr Khoo Chin Hean (CPE Board Member) * Ms Jacinta Lim Guat Neo (Director (PMET), Cluster-Engagement (Life Stages), People’s Association) * Mr John Lim Hua Ern (Director, Higher Education, Ministry of Education) * Ms Melissa Ow Yin Mei (Assistant Chief Executive (Industry Development II Group and Destination Experience Group), Singapore Tourism Board) * Mr Wan Aik Chye (Executive Director, Specialist Risk Department, Monetary Authority of Singapore) * Mr Brandon Lee (Chief Executive Officer, Council for Private Education) See also * Private Education Act (Singapore)(PDF) * Registration Requirements for Enhanced Registration Framework * Applying for EduTrust Certification * Registration Status of Private Education Institutions (PEIs) in Singapore References External links * Category:Statutory boards of the Singapore Government